Matrimony
by KazueHiromi
Summary: There's a sure quick fire way to make him officially his and his only and that is, to marry him of course, Akashi Seijuro style! However with the fact the everything and everyone seems to be getting in the way, even if he's Akashi nothing's going to be simple. It's not easy when the world decides to be a troll. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: There's a sure quick fire way to make him officially his and his only and that is, to marry him of course, Akashi Seijuro style! ...and into which Kuroko is oblivious, Riko is actually a fujoshi, Aomine wears make-up and Kasamatsu is now sure the Rakuzan captain has some loose screws. AkaKuro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB and I have no intention of claiming what isn't mine. I'd rather kidnap a Llama.**

**This might end up three-four chapters or more, maybe? Depends if random ideas for this fanfic evades my mind or not. I sure do hope that you guys enjoy this.**

**This is unbeta'ed, you might find mistakes and I am to blame.**

* * *

_**~ Matrimony~**_

Akashi Seijuro has had enough of it. Sure at first he found it very much amusing about how many people seemed to have been 'enchanted' with his Tetsuya, his lover despite his low presence is the charmer after all.

The teal-head is just downright irresistible and it definitely does not help that he's still got that child-like innocence that makes people want to just jump him out and eat him up, literally. Not that they can with one Akashi Seijuro who had the teal-head protectively wrapped around his fingertips and is armed with a pair of trusty scissors which had been the total symbol of an impending doom.

But that doesn't stop all those predators, at least the ones who dared go against the red-head, from practically drooling over the phantom player and as to speak, creepily creating ways to make the teal-head their property which by far included: Stalking, Hypnotizing, Blackmailing and worst, building a 'Kuroko' shrine with the phantom's photo practically worshiped and offered with a glass of vanilla milkshake every six pm.

Haizaki Shogo had cried tears for a week having to come home with his precious shrine obliterated into nothing but ashes. The investigators still can't figure out how the rest of the house remained unscathed.

"Akashi you rarely get unfocused on things unless something happened, it's about Kuroko isn't it?" Midorima Shintaro asked after making a move on their game of Shogi, his lucky item a pair of pink oven mittens lying next to him.

"Not Tetsuya but those imbeciles who can't take their filthy hands from him"

"You know very much of how undeniably irresistable Kuroko is, even I and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai have had, dare I say, drooled over him during middle school"

"You all have gotten over it, right? Or else I might have to do something about it" Akashi warned dangerously as he moved a shogi piece.

Midorima hid his nervousness by scoffing "Of course, well Ryota's still infatuated with Kuroko but we both know it's nothing but pure adoration knowing how he feels about Aomine"

"I need to find a way to get rid of those people trying to wrap themselves around what is mine and it doesn't help that my Tetsuya is practically oblivious to their advances"

"You do realize that unless you two get married, the advances on Kuroko won't stop"

Akashi smirked at his former teammate's words "You have my thanks Shintaro"

Midorima raised an eyebrow before sighing in exasperation having realized what his former captain meant. "You're one possessive fellow, Akashi"

"Of course, Tetsuya is not someone I am willing to share" Akashi moved a shogi piece "As expected, I won"

"You don't say..." Midorima sarcastically commented as he stood up "my train's leaving in an hour, I should be going"

"Sure, I'll be busy with preparations anyway. Expect my call Shintaro"

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to book a ticket to China?"

"Nonsense Shintaro"

"I can't run away from being forced into your plan, can I?"

Akashi simple smirked deviously.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Akashi-kun? Is there anything wrong?" Satsuki asked momentarily after having approached the former Teiko captain who had asked her for an emergency meeting.

"Satsuki I need you to give me a copy of everyone's body measurements"

"Eh? Don't mind me but may I ask why?"

"I need them for the suits or in your case dress"

"Well then, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to marry Tetsuya"

"!"

"Indoor voice Satsuki"

"Sorry, sorry it's just that I can't even express my excitement! I can't believe I'm going to be part of it! Congratulations to you both! So what did Kuroko-kun said about the wedding? I'm pretty sure he's as excited"

"I'm sure he'll be"

"He'll be? Wait Akashi-kun don't tell me Kuroko-kun's got no idea about his own wedding?"

Akashi simply grinned.

"..."

"..."

"That's so romantic! A surprise wedding! Count me in on the plan!"

"Fine. You'll be in handy for the preparations anyway but not a single word to anyone else and that includes Daiki"

"Roger!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So that's it for the first chapter and yes, it's short. I don't know when the next chapter's coming out as I don't want to set on a date that's most probably not going to be fulfilled anyway (which had happened a couple times before) I'll have the next chapter out at the very first opportunity I can get, for now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, I've written two other AkaKuro fanfics entitled, 'Submission' which is a two-shot yet to be updated and 'Seijuro' which is a complete one-shot. Do visit the stories if you have time. I want to know your opinions. Do kindly take time to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this story is alive. I dug it out from the depths of my growing un-updated stories.**

**Unbeta'ed.**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves. Sorry I was unable to reply your reviews. For those waiting for an update, it's here now.**

* * *

**~ Matrimony~**

That very next day, the members of Generation of Miracles minus their phantom player, received a message from their former captain. Midorima visibly paled already having a clue as to what is going on. He's starting to really regret putting the idea inside his former captain's mind.

It doesn't help that he still need to find his lucky item of the day.

_To: Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro._

_re: Cancel your appointments 15 of April. Failure to comply will resort to your immediate death._

"This is troublesome, Nanodayo" Midorima tapped reply and typed a message back to his former captain.

_To: Akashi_

_re: I still think it's a bad idea. You should've at least let Kuroko know._

"Eh? If Akachin says so"

_To: Akachin_  
_re: If Akachin says so. Will there be snacks?_

"I wonder what Akashichii needs from us" Kise then happily replied his former captain.

_To: Akashichii ~^^,~_

_re: Okay, Akashichii^^ What's going to be the occasion? Just curious!~ :)_

"Whatever. I should have Satsuki remind me"

_To: Terror Captain_

_re: Can't I skip?_

Akashi Seijuro moved a shogi piece before attending to his phone. Scrolling down, he typed a message back to his former teammates.

_To: Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro._

_re: Shintaro, this is supposed to be a surprise. Don't Ruin my plans or you'll be hearing for me. Atsushi, yes there will be snacks. Ryota, stop with the irritating emoticons and no, I can't tell you the occasion or you' might jinx it. Daiki, skip and I'll cut your legs off and edit my name on your phone or else.  
_

_re: Failure to comply with my orders will have great consequences. I always carry my scissors around._

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Captainchii~"

"What is it? It's still too early in the morning for your annoying antics"

"Waah! So mean!"

"Suck it up Kise and just tell me want you want!"

"Fine. So captainchii~ can I have a few days off from practice? This April, preferably"

"Why? Are you going to be sick? Will your pet die? Do you have an emergency? Are you going to break your arm that you can't dribble a ball?"

"Ah, no -ssu. I don't think so"

"Then you can't have a day off of practice"

"But Akashichii will kill me if I won't show up! See he even told us there'll be consequences if we don't show up!" Kise shoved his phone frantically in front of his captain.

"How can he stab you if you're not there?"

"It's Akashichii!"

"Fine, I'll give you what you want just stop annoying me"

"Thank you so much~ Captainchii!"

"I said stop annoying me!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Aomine shivered from his current location. How did Akashi even...? Not even Satsuki knew of his little editing bonanza with his former captain's name on his contact list.

Does Akashi have a third eye? Well there's his Emperor eyes but to see from such a huge Too to Rakuzan distance? Can he see spirits of the dead? Out of this world paranormal shits and everything?

What if Akashi actually do see souls of the dead hanging around him and is just keeping quiet? What if the ghost is all buddies with the sadistic captain and is tasked to scare the shit out of him?

If only Aomine isn't too prideful of his reputation about being manly, he would have screamed.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Murochin can you tell coach to excuse me from practice this April?"

"That's weeks away, Atsushi. Why do you need to be excused anyway?"

"...because Akachin says so"

"He didn't tell you why?"

"No Murochin but there is food so I never questioned"

"You should pay more attention to things other than food and basketball, Atsushi"

"Okay. I can pay more attention to Murochin~"

"...:

"Ara, is Murochin blushing?"

****...iOiOiOiOiOi...****

"This is troublesome, Nanodayo" Midorima can imagine his glasses cracking with annoyance.

"What is it Shin-chan, what is it?"

"It's none of your concern, Takao"

"But can't Shin-chan just tell me because we are partners in court and in b-"

"Shut up Takao!" Midorima blushed with embarrassment.

"Shin-chan so cute~"

******...iOiOiOiOiOi...******

Akashi Seijuro never thought that getting married, or rather the process to get into the idea of tying the knot with someone, actually had to be troublesome. Can't he just marry his Tetsuya to get it over with? He is marrying him after all because he love him - taking competitions out in the process and keeping Tetsuya to himself is a given factor- and not because he is obliged too? Then again it's his Tetsuya and for his beloved he'll always aim for the best. His Tetsuya deserves nothing but the best of the best after all.

So now here he is, in the middle of asking someone how to get a marriage license.

"I'm sorry sir but same sex marriage is not allowed in Japan"

Akashi Seijuro almost committed murder that day. Almost.

* * *

****...and after months of not updating this, this is the only thing I've accomplished...****

**Sorry but no AkaKuro for this chapter. No worries, there'll be a lot of AkaKuro next chapter.**

**Anyways, I suddenly have this idea of including you guys as 'guests' In the wedding or maybe the reception? I don't know yet but we'll see. If you're interested, just leave a made up name on the review corner ( No need to use you're real names, privacy matters people) and I'll make a list of who is who as an A/N. If you're signing as a guest just make sure to not just anonymously sign as 'guest'**

**One more thing, 4-15 *ring a bell?***

**The next chapter will be ... Uhm, I think I can make it longer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after 3 months I have updated this... *laughs humorlessly out of guilt***

**Still Unbeta'ed. Still didn't proofread.**

**This is slowly turning into a _'I-am-trolling-Akashi'_ piece of shit. Imagine him just wanting to marry his Tetsuya but the world seem to have other plans. I'm having fun with it so I am not sorry at all.**

* * *

_**~ Matrimony~**_

"What do you mean that it's not allowed?" Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I mean that it's not legalized here in Japan, sir." The man sweated nervously, secretly regretting as to why he had decided to change shifts with a coworker that day. Of all other potential customer that day, why would fate be cruel and send one Akashi Seijuro on his path?

"How much?"

"S-sir?"

"How much do I have to pay to make everything legal?" Akashi actually twitched with annoyance. If it's not legal then he'll just have to make it so, right? It's going to be as easy as making scrambled egg, after all he is Akashi Seijuro. He'll always get what he wants. Right?

"Sir, I'm sorry but that's not how things work."

... or maybe not.

Akashi Seijuro quickly scrolled down on his contacts and pressed the call button on a certain number. His dangerous aura seeping out of his entire being like crazy. The poor guy at the counter gulped nervously, thinking if he should press the red distress button for emergencies or not. If people found out that the cause of his panic is one Akashi Seijuro would they even actually help? It does not take a genius to know that the answer would be a NO.

"Shogo"

"What? I no longer have a Kuroko Shrine! What else would you want me to do? Burn my Tetsuya Kuroko photo book? Merchandise? Memorabilia? His gym socks that I stole from middle school? "

"Chill Shogo. Now tell me, what's the fastest and cleanest way to murder people?" The man at the counter shivered. Is the red-head seriously going to murder him? But he's just doing his job. Oh god!

"Why are you asking me that! I am not a criminal! Why would you even ask for murdering advice? Are you going to kill someone! Shit Akashi I can't bail myself out of jail in two seconds unlike you! Leave me out of it!"

"I am merely asking for suggestions. There's no need to get stressed."

"Why ask me then? I might be an asshole but I'm not criminally insane. Why do you even want to murder people? Don't you like have minions to do that for you?"

A darkened chuckled emitted from the other line. "You see Shogo when it comes to _everything_ that comes in between me and Tetsuya, it all ends up personal. However you're right, I can just send someone for a murder spree but that doesn't mean I won't have things covered in pure perfection"

Haizaki Shogo gulped.

"Now what was that 'stealing Tetsuya's gym socks' you're talking about?"

"Come on it was during middle school. I can't even remember where I've put those... Yeah. So forget about the socks! It's not even important! Can't believe I even remembered!" Yep totally a lie. It was hidden inside his drawer and he like stared at it for an hour last night.

"Are you making a fool out of me Shogo?" Akashi stated in an unamused tone. Does the other actually think that he can be tricked with those words? How stupid. Has he forgotten how absolute one Akashi Seijuro is?

"No!"

"That's what I thought"

"Are we done talking? I've got more important things to do." Like going online and trading items with the other members of the secret Kuroko fans club. "No offense Akashi but I don't have time for your little murdering escapades"

"Of course. There is simply no need to trouble yourself. I'll just ask Hanamiya Makoto about it then and will just simply add your name on my blacklist. Oh and since we've been acquainted since middle school I don't want you thinking that I am being ungenerous so why don't I write your name on the very top?" Akashi Stated in an overly 'sweet' tone.

And then he hung up.

Haizaki knew at that moment that his life will pretty much end soon. Too soon for his own liking.

Unless...

With a cry of defeat and an unwilling soul, he took out a box and placed all of his remaining Kuroko items inside. The gym socks is the hardest to let go of.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Reo hummed gleefully as he added another photo on his scrap book. He started decorating it with small buttons, stickers, sequins and writing small cute notes with his set of glittery gel pens. He swore he owns the best personalized Kuroko Tetsuya scrapbook in the entire universe. Even Miyaji Kiyoshi's can never match it up.

And then his phone beeped. Reaching out, he flipped it open and saw that it was a message from his captain. Sei-chan remembered him. How sweet and heart touching.

He smiled.

He reads.

He paled.

He started fearing for his dear life.

**To: Reo**

**From: Sei-chan**

**Subject: Nice touch on those baby blue butterfly sequins, Reo. Now if you would so kindly send me your 'artwork' when it's done then we won't be having any problems. Any case of disagreement shall be subjected to your own demise. Also, your training menu is now tripled.**

How did he even?

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Tetsu!"

"It's been awhile, Momoi-san" Kuroko bowed slightly to acknowledge his former manager.

"Thank you for accompanying me! I won't be able to pull this of without your help!" Momoi stated enthusiastically as she dragged the phantom player somewhere. Last night Akashi called her, asking to help Kuroko find the perfect wedding dress without him actually knowing and the manager being a fujoshi girl had readily agreed. Kuroko's eyes slightly narrowed once they've stopped over a Wedding Dress Botique.

"Why are we here?"

Momoi laughed sheepishly as she focused on making a very convincing look. She can't totally tell the other that they're actually shopping for his own wedding dress or it'll ruin the surprise wedding and not to mention Akashi will totally have someone to murder her. "Ah that! Actually I have this friend who will be getting married weeks from now and that friend asked me to find the perfect wedding dress!"

"Is that so? Why is Momoi-san asking for my help then? I don't think I'm the perfect person for it. Come to think of it, shouldn't your friend be here?"

"No! Tetsu is the perfect help I can get! I mean I can't pull this one perfectly without you"

"Is that so?" Kuroko looked questioningly "But am I a help to Momoi-san?"

"That? Uhm you see..." Momoi inwardly bit her lip for a moment as she started producing cold sweat. "This friend of mine has almost the same built as Tetsu but since my friend won't be able to come, Tetsu-kun can be my help"

The phantom player rose an eyebrow and still looked skeptical. Something fishy is going on with his former manager but decided to not pry on it "I'll do my best"

"Yatta!" The pinkette then readily grabbed him by the shoulder and into the store.

The phantom player's eyes then narrowed slightly as a foot stepped inside. Wait. What does the other meant by almost the same built?

His question was answered when a a whole bunch of dresses, handpicked by Momoi -who for some reason he still can't comprehend, would tell him every ten seconds or so- were almost none to gently dropped on his 'waiting hands'

"Now go try them on! Try the one with a lot of beaded work and embroideries first!" Kuroko stood up and took the mentioned dress and into the fitting room. About a minute later he went out. Unsurprisingly, the basketball manager already had her phone out and is currently taking several shots. Most probably to show her friend.

Yeah, show her friend. Oh, if only he knew.

"Now try this one!" Satsuki announced, holding up another dress with a grin.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Haizaki is no help at all and for some reason he can't contact Hanamiya. Akashi Seijuro glared at the ground.

A lot of elements seemed to be getting in between his Tetsuya, him and the surprise wedding he's currently planning. He didn't like it one bit.

First, the troublesome people who just can't seem to pry their eyes off of his precious property. Unfortunately, he can't do any lasting and permanent solutions about it or he'll risk Tetsuya getting mad and probably refusing to talk and make out. He had to settle on death threat's, always reminding that he is dominant above them all and in his team mate's case, tripling their training menu. He can't kill... for now.

Then there's this ridiculous amount of requirements and what not's that he needed to take care of for the wedding. No matter how nerve-wracking, he'll willingly did it of course.

Third, the nerve of people saying that he can't marry his Tetsuya because it was prohibited and against the law.

Fourth, everything else that comes in between.

"S-sir...?"

Akashi Seijuro glared. "What?"

"If you want you can get married outside of the country. There're actually places wherein same-sex marriage is legalized and is being practiced." The man nervously informed.

Akashi Seijuro actually smiled at the information.

Looks like his day isn't going as bad as he thought it would be.

It got better when Satsuki sent him various photos of Kuroko in different wedding dresses. Having decided, he told his driver to go towards his lover's apartment. Standing outside and taking his phone out, he rang. A few seconds later his phone was answered.

"Sei"

"How was your day, love?"

"Ah, fine I guess. I got a little exhausted but I'm all good"

The red-head hummed and acted a little hurt "You seemed to have been very busy today. I tried calling you" He knew very much the reason why of course and just wanted to humor himself with the other's reaction.

"I'm sorry. I should have told Sei" The teal-head's voice remained almost perfectly stoic but Akashi can still hear the tint of guilt in them.

"It's fine, love however I think a 'punishment' should be necessary" The slyness hinted on his voice had been hard for Kuroko not to ignore and now he's a bit worried. The situation didn't help when his doorbell rang.

And then there he was, standing casually outside with an unmistakable grin and accompanied by his perfect glory. Yes, without any doubt his Sei is perfect.

"Hello, love"

And before he knew it, Kuroko was attacked with a kiss.

* * *

**This obviously will have more chapters than originally planned. Next one will come out whenever. Short chapter is short. Summary has been changed.**

**To those who reviewed to be part of the guest list, originally I was suppose to mention you guys in this chapter but everything took a different turn. You guys would still be in it, that I can assure.**


End file.
